


Dear Dead Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Depression, F/F, F/M, Gen, I will add more as I go along, M/M, Multi, Other, Self-Harm, also not strictly dear dead boy, but send in your OTP's and i will make chapters about them, could be a dead girl, follow up chapters, or thing, other sad crap, possible suicide attempts, sorry i am a shit writer at best, you can do other stuff but i prefer we stay in teen wolf please and thank you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This could be from anyone point of view, request a fandom and I will try to write a one shot about some one dying, my inspiration is my own and it started on a note pad at the hospital one night so enjoy I guess. Not betaed so excuse all my fucking grammar excuses cause apparently I can speak English anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Dead Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, my older sister just gave me her account. She felt bad after all the hospital visits and not being able to write frequently so she orphaned her work and gave me her password so this is me just trying it out. My inspiration is my own as previously mention but I began writing it with my sister on a note pad one night while visiting her.

Dear dead boy  
Today I watched you die. It wasn't meant to be like this. You were not supposed to die today. It started out as a simple tiny fight till more and more enemies piled up until we were overwhelmed but we were winning, it was almost over. There was only a few left. You forgot to look behind you and I will never forget the moment I heard it. I had just killed someone, and I heard you gasp, air flooding into your lungs and I knew immediately as though I had been stabbed myself that you were hurt.But I turned too late. By the time I saw you, you were on your knees, blood dripping out of your mouth. I remember some one screaming, looking back I realize now that was me. I remembering running towards you killing anything in everything in my path leaving nothing alive besides us. I held you as you gasped for air, you life slowly slipping away. I cradled your heard as you cried out to god pleading with him for you to not die yet. I cried out screaming that you couldn't leave me that I still needed you. You looked up at me with you nigh gray blue eyes. I remember you whispering to me that it was ok, that it was your time to go. I can still hear your heartbeat as it got slower and slower, your breath as it became heavy in your mouth. You used your last bit of strength to grip my hand and lean up and kiss me and then you went cold. I held unto your body till the only warmth left was my own. You weren't meant to die yet Brett. The world still need you......I still need you. I don't know what to do anymore, I don't know how long I can go on with out you.  
Please. I need you. Come back.  
Love, your broken time bomb


End file.
